Finding out
by daily-chan
Summary: A mission to protect a lord's daughter on a gala has come to Team 7. But only couples are allowed there, meaning one of them has to dress up as a girl. Sasunaru. Kakashi's point of view mostly. NOT A KAKASHI/NARUTO paring!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 THE ASSIGNMENT

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did Sasunaru would be reality… still hoping though

Summary:

A mission to protect the daughter of a Lord on a gala has come to team Kakashi. Only problem is that there are only couples allowed inside, meaning that one of the boy's has to dress up as a girl and who would be better for the job then our favorite blond. Meanwhile Sasuke and Naruto are dating, but Kakashi doesn't know yet…….

Ages:

Sasuke, Sai & Sakura: 18,

Naruto: 17

Coupling: Sasunaru, mentioning off Kakashi/Iruka.

Warning: slight Shounen ai. Don't like it then don't read it. If you do read it while not liking this coupling then it's you're own fault and no complaining to me cause I just warned you. But just to warn you, it's not going to be much, maybe a kiss or two..maybe not even that.

It's a sequel to I like you too, but can be read without reading the other and still make sense.

This chapter is for Zimeatspotatoes for giving me the idea for this fic

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tsunade covered her poor ears as a certain blond haired shinobi screamed into them. She grinned as she looked at the five team members one by one. Their leader, Kakashi looked at Naruto with one visible wondering eye while Sakura's eyes were wide as sausages. Sai looked from Tsunade to Naruto confused. Sasuke was looking at Naruto with a slight smirk on his face, clearly wondering how the blond would look in a dress while Naruto himself looked shocked at Tsunade. Eyes speared wide open as his mouth appeared to copy a goldfish making pathetic "uh" sounds.

Sai was the first to recover from his shock. "What is this for a mission, Hokage-sama?" Tsunade turned her attention to the entire group as she answered. "You're mission is in the Shadow area. There is a gala in Hunaichi. The client wants protection for his daughter. Unknown enemies have been trying to abduct the girl and the gala would be the perfect opportunity to retry. It is your job to find out who

are behind it and to protect the girl." She looked at Naruto. "And the best way to do that is to blend in with the crowd, but only couples are allowed inside the gala so one of you guy's has to disguise himself as a girl to get inside."

"B… but Baa-chan… why am I the one that has to dress up like a girl?" Naruto poured as he crossed his arms. "Because Sai or I can't pass for a girl even if we had a make over." Sasuke smirked. "Face it dobe. You are just girly." "SHUT UP TEME!" "But it is true Naruto." "Sakura-chan, not you too!" Naruto's face turned bright red as he looked at the purple-haired girl with big puppy eyes. She chuckled. "Sorry but Sasuke-kun is right. You have very girlish features."

Kakashi and Tsunade laughed as Naruto's eyes grew wide. He turned to Sai for help with pleading eyes. "Sai?" Sai looked from Naruto to Sasuke before he shook his head. "Sorry but Sasuke-san is right. If either of us would dress up like a girl they would still see the difference in our appearances. You on the other hand have soft features, longer hair and impossible blue eyes. If you keep you're mouth shut you could pass for a girl almost as good as Sakura-san does." "Hey!" Sai looked apologizing at Sakura. "And when you're excited or nervous you get this high girly voice so even when you open that dumb mouth of yours it could work out." Sasuke added, ignoring Sakura and Sai.

Kakashi looked at him curious. "And how would you know that?" A small blush found it's way to Sasuke's face as he turned around to face Kakashi. "When he uses his sexy no jutsu he has a female voice." A small drop of sweat rolled down his neck as he swallowed. Kakashi looked at him for a moment before he smiled. "What's a sexy no jutsu?" Naruto turned red as Sasuke smirked. "How you would like to know. If that's all then I would like to go prepare for the mission." He turned around and walked away.

Tsunade nodded as Kakashi blinked. "Hey… what did you mean with that." He followed Sasuke out and Sai followed as well so only Naruto and Sakura remained. "Well…now all we have to do is find you a proper dress and a small make over." Naruto sweat dropped as he slowly backed away. "Do….I really have to do this?" "If you don't want to help Jiraiya help gather information for his dirty books…then yes." Naruto thought for a moment. "Help Ero-sennin how?" "As his model." Naruto paled visible. "I'll take the dress." Sakura sweat dropped.

Naruto moved forward as Tsunade stood up smiling innocently. "Thought so…now to find a dress for you."

She walked into a different room and Sakura pulled Naruto with her. They watched as Tsunade threw lots of dresses on the ground, one even more horrible then the other in Naruto's opinion. "Can't I just use sexy no jutsu?" "No, that jutsu would take up to much energy and you would have to find a way to keep it up even though you are asleep. That will take to much time, time that we don't have."

Tsunade turned back to them and threw a dress to Naruto. "No, this is much more fun…eh.. .handy. Put this one on and take you're head protector off." She commanded. Naruto growled softly as he threw his shirt off and undid his pants. "Naruto!" A huge blush spread over Sakura's face as she quickly turned away from him. "What?" Naruto looked at her back confused. Tsunade signed. "Get dressed brat!" He shot her a glare. "Yeah yeah Baa-chan." "DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Naruto grinned as he tried to wiggle his way into the dress. After a few moments he stopped and frowned. "And how am I suppose to wear this thing?" Tsunade signed and turned to him before a chuckle escaped her. Naruto had one arm and half of his head wiggled into the arm of the dress and was stuck. She quickly released him and helped him to put the dress on. Naruto growled and turned to Tsunade again. She nodded approving and took a brush and some elastics. "Stand still." He blinked as she attacked his hair quickly before he could protest. "Baa-chan!" "Stand still brat!"

"If this is finished we have to find some girl underwear for you." "WHAT? NO WAY IN HELL!"

Sakura signed as she walked out the room to get her and Naruto's things ready to. When she was finished she walked to the bridge where they would meet up. Kakashi, Sai and Sasuke were already there. "Where is Naruto?" Kakashi asked chuckling.

"Tsunade-sempai was busy working on him when I left. He should be here soon." Sai nodded as he leaned against the bridge railing. "I wonder what he will look like in a dress though."

Everyone, except Sasuke, laughed at the image of Naruto in a dress. "Must be horrible." "What must be horrible?"

They all looked up as they saw Tsunade standing in front of them. As they looked passed her they all gasped at what they saw…………

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright, what do you think so far?

I got this idea after attempting to draw Naruto, but I ended up making him in a dress by mistake.

this fic is going to be another attempt to be fluffy, so don't expect fighting cause it won't be there

Tell me what you think of it --- review

I'll be back!


	2. Showtime

Chapter 2 SHOWTIME

Disclaimer: I don't own and never will own Naruto….. Sign….

Reviews:

Dragondreamer99 (Ralisa): I'm not going to show you the picture I drew cause it's horrible, you draw one and show me, I bet it would be awesome :p. hahaha yeah I'll update soon. Thanks for the nice comment

Nuzleaf: you'll see now, hope you'll like it

Mulan: Sasunaru is the pairing, I don't write other Naruto pairings yet

Sumoko: glad you like it, and will continue to like it

Karina: hehehe what he looks like you'll find out if you scroll down

Shobe09: hahahahahaha you're questions will be answered in this chappie, hope you'll like it

Ddd: thanks! Hope the rest is as good to

Darktulip: I know Naruto could look like a girl in the manga, and it's just so much fun to dress him up.

Madhatter hi-chan: thanks, you'll find out how things will evolve soon

Samairi: hm, inspired to draw Naruto in a dress huh…I can't wait to see it. Please please show me!

EplodingChickenOfDoom: thanks, I will

Oh wow, I can't believe I got so many reviews! Thanks you all and I just hope I can live up to you're expertise.

This chapter is for Jenna, for helping me with my fics

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_I wonder what he will look like in a dress though." _

_Everyone, except Sasuke, laughed at the image of Naruto in a dress. "Must be horrible." "What must be horrible?"_

_They all looked up as they saw Tsunade standing in front of them. As they looked passed her they all gasped at what they saw…………_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

SHOWTIME

They all blinked as they looked at the person beside Tsunade. "Is that…" "Naruto?" Kakashi gasped. The fox like teenage boy looked nothing like a boy anymore and if it wasn't for his whiskers he wouldn't even had recognized the boy. "What are you looking at?" A sharp irritated voice said that belonged to the dressed up boy. "Yep, that's our Naruto." Sakura giggled as she looked Naruto over approving.

His hair was pulled down into two tiny ponytails and some hair hung a bit over his blue eyes, making him look adorably cute. His head protector was placed inside his hair like Sakura's as a way to keep it from falling into it's original style. But it also made his eyes seem bigger then they were giving him an innocent look.

He wore a sky blue dress. A bodice that closed around his chest neatly, but being effectively in hiding that he wasn't female. The lower side of the dress was a slightly darker tint of blue and hung loosely around his slender frame but still showing his figure nicely.

He was wearing low boots now, like Tsunade was but with lower heals to keep him from looking to tall. Around his neck he still wore the necklace he had won from Tsunade.

Sakura nodded approving. "You look good Naruto." The others agreed. "I don't think you can call this girl a boy's name. We need to find a new name for you during this mission." "You're not going to call me a stupid girls name!" Naruto pouted as he crossed his arms, revealing a small bracelet with the Konoha logo on it. Sai smiled. "What about Naruko?" "ARE YOU NUTS, NO WAY I'M GONNA LISTEN TO THAT!" "Maki?" Sakura suggested, ignoring Naruto's horrified look. "I'm not a monkey." "Tara?" A growl was the only answer Kakashi received as the boy turned away from him. "Naru-chan." A soft voice said. "What do you want teme." Naruto turned to him so he could look at him angry. "Naru-chan? That actually sounds good and he listens to it too. Good thinking Sasuke." "Hn." Was all the Uchiha boy said as he started walking.

"Wait a second Uchiha. I'm assigning you to protect Naruto…sorry Naru during this mission." She walked to him ignoring Naruto's loud protests off "I can take care of myself!"

She leaned towards the raven boy. "If he is wounded in any way I will strip you off your skin, making sure that you can never pass out during it and make you eat it understood?" Sasuke blinked at the seriousness of her voice. A drop of sweat fell down his cheek as he looked at her. "Understood." "Good" She walked away again and pointed her finger towards Naruto while she dragged him to Sasuke. "Stay with him and don't screw up this time!" Naruto ignored her as Sasuke pulled him with him to get away from the yelling Legendary Sennin.

"Not so fast, I can't walk on these things!" Sasuke ignored him as they all left for their journey to a small hidden village named Hunaichi, only disturbed in their peaceful journey by a loudly wining teenage boy.

As they reached the boundaries of Hunaichi Kakashi turned to Naruto. "It's Showtime Naru. You will be paired with Sasuke and Sakura with Sai." He ignored Sakura's weak protest and turned to the gatekeepers.

"We are asked for by lord Mauin." He simply said and after a nod they were told to follow a guide to Lord Mauin's house. On the way there they had to walk onto high rocks. Naruto had slight difficulties with placing his feet somewhere causing him to fall face forward with a high squeaked yelp and waving arms. It would have been an ugly fall hadn't Sasuke like always been there to save him again. The Raven-haired boy managed to catch him before he fell but then lost balance himself on the rocks and ended up only to be able to break Naruto's fall. With a loud "Urg" He landed on the hard ground with Naruto on top of him. For a moment every thing was death quiet as Naruto and Sasuke lied there on the ground. Slowly Naruto looked up as he lifted himself on his knees. "Uhm…sorry?" A huge blush spread itself over his light tanned face as he smiled to Sasuke apologizing. "Get off….eh…Don't …don't sweat it." He quickly changed his words as he noticed their guide that came walking quickly to them. Naruto was pulled to his feet by the guide as Kakashi helped Sasuke up. "Are you alright miss, no scratches or hurting limps?" Naruto turned to the guide, slightly confused for a moment before he shook his head. "Good, I wouldn't want a fine miss like yourself to get hurt." Naruto suppressed a growl and before he could react further Sasuke grabbed his hand and pulled him with him. "Come." Naruto muttered something about stupid Uchiha's and stupid Baa-chan's as he let himself be dragged away by the raven boy.

Soon they reached Lord Mauin's house and they walked through the entry. Several guards were standing sideward of them and followed them as they walked further. Sakura and Sai looked at each other before they looked at Sasuke and Naruto who were walking in front of them. Sasuke had taken Naruto's hand and held his hand over his arm close to him to prevent the other from falling on the rough pattern of stones. "Why is everything made out of stones here." The blond muttered angry as he held closer onto Sasuke. Sai chuckled and offered Sakura his arm too which she accepted.

Kakashi walked behind them and kept an close eye to Naruto as he saw several guards watch the boy with interest and noticed on the way Sasuke kept him close the sharingan user also noticed their gazes.

When they got inside the house the guards left them by a table and they all sat down as they waited for Lord Mauin to come.

It took almost twenty minutes for the man to show up but finally the man appeared. It was a large man a bit bigger then Kakashi himself and was dressed in robes that matched his brown hair. Behind him a girl of Kakashi's age appeared. She too wore robes and had brown hair. They sat down across of Kakashi and Naruto and looked at the five Konoha shinobi. "Welcome in my house. I am Mauin and this is my daughter Kari." Kakashi nodded. "I am Kakashi, the team leader. This are Sasuke, Sai, Sakura and Naru."

Mauin nodded. "How do you plan on keeping my Kari safe?" The man came straight to business as he looked at Kakashi.

The Jounin shifted as he looked at his students. "They will blend in with the crowd as two young couples and find out information." "And you?" "I will escort you're daughter and protect her while they will take out the enemy." Mauin nodded pleased. "Let me show you the rooms where you will be staying. I assume that the young ladies will want to sleep in the same room together?" Naruto and Sakura turned slightly red but nodded slowly. "Yes that would be fine."

Sakura looked at Naruto side wards. They had often slept near each other so it wouldn't be a problem for her to sleep in the same room as the blond.

"Will you follow me?" Mauin stood up and the five shinobi stood up as well and followed him out of the door and up some stairs.

They were quickly led into a hallway with three doors. "The first room is for you two girls…the second is for the boy's. The third for you're sensei"

As Naruto passed the corner he looked inside the room and gasped. In the room stood one single bed just big enough for two persons to crawl really close to each other.

"Erm…Kakashi-sensei?" His cheeks had returned to their previous redness. Sakura too seemed shocked. She might not have trouble with sleeping in the same room as Naruto…but the same bed was a different story.

It was only then that Sasuke reached the corner and he stopped as he saw Naruto's face.

He looked inside curiously wondering what had caused the blonds reaction before his eyes grew wide for a moment. "Hn." He shook his head and turned towards the other door and grabbed Naruto's arm. "You're sleeping with me." He completely ignored Naruto's startled yelp as he pulled him with him towards the second door. "Sasuke…" "Shut up. I'm not sleeping in one bed with a guy." He opened the door and pushed Naruto in before he could protest and closed it behind them.

Kakashi chuckled as he heard Sasuke's argument. He didn't want to sleep in one bed with a guy, but he seemed to have forgotten that Naruto was a guy as well.

Sai blinked as he looked up to the teacher. "Kakashi-sensei?" "I guess you'll be sleeping by Sakura." This time Sai turned red and Sakura's color didn't decrease as she slightly wondered what would be worse, sleeping with Naruto or sleeping with Sai.

She looked at Sai's redness for a moment before she decided that he indeed would be worse. At least with Naruto she didn't have to worry about him looking at her while Sai definitely would.

She signed and walked into the room. Kakashi looked after them. "I'll come to check on you in one hour." Sai nodded and followed Sakura inside.

"What's wrong with that boy. Why doesn't he want to sleep with the other boy?" Kakashi turned to Mauin. "He's not really social towards anyone. So he's not even thinking about sleeping near another person." Mauin frowned. "And that girl then…Naru? He didn't seem to have trouble with her."

Kakashi blinked at the mention of Naru before his mind had catch up with him again. "Naru, is the only one he's ever opened up too…they fight a lot…but at the same time they are best friends."

"Right…so they aren't actually couples?" "No." Mauin nodded. "Alright, I will leave you be then so you can prepare for tonight." He nodded again and walked away.

Kakashi shook his head and walked towards his own room. He stopped for a moment by the door of the two boy's and shook his head as he heard soft arguing inside. "Please don't mess up." After that he disappeared into his room to prepare…meaning, he grabbed his novel and let himself slide on the bed so he could read.……….

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chappie finished yay

I can't believe it's actually coming out this easily hahahahaha

Oh well

Reviews are highly appreciated and needed for new idea's!


	3. kidnapped

Chapter 3 KIPNAPPED

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters.

For the people who don't read the Manga…No I don't own Sai either. He's appeared in the first episode of Shippuuden at the very beginning where we saw a preview with Sasuke so no owning him either.

The only thing I own are the characters you don't recognize.

Special thanks to: Minor, Shugo of Hac, Kin, shino, tora, darktulip, ddd, everybodyfool. for their lovely reviews!

For Sasunaru fans everywhere!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last chapter 

"_What's wrong with that boy. Why doesn't he want to sleep with the other boy?" Kakashi turned to Mauin. "He's not really social towards anyone. So he's not even thinking about sleeping near another person." Mauin frowned. "And that girl then…Naru? He didn't seem to have trouble with her." _

_Kakashi blinked at the mention of Naru before his mind had catch up with him again. "Naru, is the only one he's ever opened up too…they fight a lot…but at the same time they are best friends."_

"_Right…so they aren't actually couples?" "No." Mauin nodded. "Alright, I will leave you be then so you can prepare for tonight." He nodded again and walked away._

_Kakashi shook his head and walked towards his own room. He stopped for a moment by the door of the two boy's and shook his head. "Please don't mess up." After that he disappeared into his room to prepare…_ _meaning, he grabbed his novel and let himself slide on the bed so he could read_.………._………._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost three hours later that Kakashi appeared out of his room and saw Sakura and Sai sitting on the hallway. They both looked irritated. "You're late Kakashi-sensei." Sakura claimed. "Hai…I was caught up with something important." " Liar, you were probably reading you're stupid book." Sai shook his head. "Shouldn't we call Narut.. I mean Naru-chan and Sasuke-san?" "Haven't they come out yet?" A pair of heads shook no and Kakashi knocked on the door. There was a soft growl and the door opened revealing an obliviously pissed Uchiha. Kakashi took a step back at the murderous glare he got from him and swallowed but none less opened his mouth. "Are you two finished?" Sasuke nodded as he lifted his arm up to let the blond pass.

Kakashi frowned as he saw Naruto walk out in a pair of short blue jeans and a lighter blue shirt that worked the same way as his dress had done, being very effectively in hiding his true identity but still showing a slight part of his belly.

"Why did you change?" Naruto shot him a glare as Sasuke closed the door behind him. "I can't walk in that long thing. You want us to look around in town, see if we can find something out. I won't be able to if I keep having to hang on Sasuke cause I'll fall otherwise." "But…couldn't you wear a skirt or something? Girls wear skirts." Naruto's eyebrow rose as he looked at Sakura. "Ino, Tenten, Hinata, they are all girls as far as I can tell and I have never seen them in dresses or skirts so why should I? Besides it's to damn hot for something long."

"He is right." Sakura said softly as Naruto looked at her. "Alright, but keep an eye out and stay out of trouble. Get a good look of the village but don't split up." "Got it." The four shinobi nodded and walked downstairs and Kakashi followed them.

Outside they took off towards the shopping street and gave their eyes something to do. Kakashi walked at the end of the group so he had a clear view on all of his shinobi. As he looked around he noticed several males and even females looking towards them. First he thought they were really out of place and was about to say something when Naruto and Sasuke stopped for a moment while Sakura and Sai walked on. The gazes of the people kept staring towards the Uchiha and Kyuubi barrier.

"Sasuke…Naru." The two immediately turned towards him. "What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. Sasuke growled something and Naruto blinked as he looked at Sasuke confused. "Why would everyone stare at us?"

"You really are dense aren't you?" Sasuke shook his head and walked on again pulling Naruto with him by holding his hand. "What's that for teme?" "To keep you close." "And why is that?" "Because everyone is staring at you like they want to slam you into a wall and have their way with you."

Naruto frowned. "What way? Why would they want to slam me into a wall?"

Sasuke signed. "Just stick close to me dobe and you'll be fine." Naruto muttered something but let Sasuke have his way.

It was then that Kakashi frowned. Since when did Naruto give up so easily. Even stranger was that he didn't yell every sentence towards the raven boy. Had something changed in their relationship that he wasn't aware off.

It seemed really unlike Naruto to not yell at Sasuke and accuse him of things. On that moment they had returned back at the hotel so Kakashi kept his thoughts for himself, making a note to inform on it later.

They all disappeared into their rooms to change for the gala of that evening and came out within a hour, even Kakashi.

He looked at his four students approvingly.

Sai and Sasuke both wore black suits with a red tie. Sakura was wearing a low cut red dress that showed more then half of her shoulders, with all kinds of ribbons on all the edges and had a red hair band in.

Naruto also wore a long dress, but his was closed of a bit higher then Sakura's and with only one orange ribbon at the back in the middle of the dress. It was sky blue of color and he wore a blue ribbon in his hair that matched his eyes perfectly. The dress ended near his ankles unlike Sakura's that she had to hold up a bit to prevent it from sliding over the ground. Kakashi had to suppress a chuckle at the sight of the orange ribbon, but secretly thought that Naruto wouldn't be Naruto without some orange near him.

"You look good." Kakashi smiled as Sakura turned red and giggled. "And so do you…. Naru-chan." A slight blush appeared on Naruto's face and he shifted slightly uncomfortable. "Sure…Whatever…Can we get going?"

They all nodded and Sakura took Sai's arm. Sasuke shifted for a moment before slowly reaching his arm towards Naruto. Naruto looked at him for a moment before he breathed deeply and laid his hand on Sasuke's arm. Together they walked downstairs and Kakashi noticed that Naruto didn't have difficulties with his shoes anymore.

"Used to you're shoes?" He asked as he looked at Naruto. The blond smiled. "Nope, I'm walking on my toes. A little suggestion Sasuke made." Kakashi blinked and as he paid closer attention to how Naruto was walking he indeed saw that the blond was walking on his toes. "Doesn't that hurt?" "Like hell." Naruto grinned to him before he turned his attention back to Sasuke. "What is it?"

In Kakashi's eyes Sasuke hadn't make a movement but Naruto seemed to have catch something as he looked to his left where Sasuke's gaze was as well. "We have a possible suspect Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi nodded as he looked over to where Naruto was looking before he straightened up. "Miss Kari, let me escort you inside." He held out his arm to the daughter of the Lord who accepted his arm and walked beside him.

They walked into the ballroom and he heard Naruto gasp at the huge amount of people there. Everyone turned to look at who entered.

Kakashi entered first with Kari and behind him came Sakura and Sai. Both Shinobi seemed nervous and kept looking over their shoulders towards Naruto and Sasuke.

Kakashi realized that they were probably worried that Naruto's cover would be blown. As he was inside he saw that everyone was still staring at the entrance and he looked toward it too. He blinked at he saw that Naruto had lost a shoe and Sasuke was kneeling down in front of him to help him put it back on. He resisted the urge to slap his forehead when he suddenly saw Naruto smile softly at Sasuke, making his entire features soft and kind. Sasuke was looking at him with something that looked an awful lot like a blush as he stood up again and took Naruto's hand again.

As they finally walked inside absolutely everyone looked into their direction and Kakashi heard Kari sign next to him. "What is it?" "I can only hope to be a couple with someone like that someday." "Couple like that?" She nodded. "Can't you see, it's pretty oblivious that while they both act really cool they in reality are so deeply in love. It's a beautiful sight when a girl finds a boy like that."

Kakashi looked at her from under need his mask and bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing. Everyone actually believed they were a couple. He looked towards the two again and noticed that they indeed were acting pretty good, better then Sakura and Sai who had started dancing and were standing on each others feet all the time.

He decided to act like the gentle man like he was suppose to be and asked Kari to dance all the while keeping an eye on Naruto and Sasuke. There was something wrong with those two. Even in dancing they seemed perfectly able to react to each other. Naruto had given Sasuke the lead and was following like a girl should do. It was like they had trained for it for years.

In Sasuke's case he believed it without a second thought, it sounded like something the Uchiha family would do.

But in Naruto's case…not in a million years he would believe that someone had learned him to dance….and especially not like a girl. Had Sasuke thought him to dance in an hour time. It sounded impossible seeing at how dense the blond could be at simple things. But how else would he have learned how to dance like this. Even though his movements were a bit slippery and struggling as he kept looking at Sasuke's feet he was dancing on the rhythm.

For a moment he thought that maybe Iruka had taught him before he remembered that his lover couldn't dance very well either.

He then became aware that someone was watching him. As he turned around he noticed that the man that Sasuke and Naruto had marked as a suspect earlier was looking at Kari and him. Kakashi turned their positions and looked at Kari. "Be calmly, but we might have a suspect." Kari nodded as she swallowed. "Are you're shinobi strong enough to handle this?" Kakashi nodded as he eye smiled. The song had slowed down and he had taken Kari in his arms, dancing really slowly now.

"Yes. Sai is a master in bringing drawings to life, Sakura is really strong. Sasuke is good in everything and...Naru…well Naru is Naru." He laughed sheepishly as Kari looked at him like he was insane. "Naru is Naru? She doesn't look like she's really strong." "Looks can be deceiving. Naru-chan is a lot stronger then she looks. If I'm not mistaken I think she's the strongest of them all."

"She still doesn't seem like it." She looked at them. Kakashi followed her gaze to Naruto and his eyes grew wide. He had expected both pairs to have stopped dancing at the slow song. Sai and Sakura had indeed stopped but Sasuke and Naruto were still dancing. Naruto's arms laid around Sasuke's neck and he had placed his head against his shoulder while Sasuke's arms were around his lower back. Sasuke was saying something and Naruto smiled before he moved a bit away from Sasuke as he answered him before he returned to his previous position again.

Sai and Sakura were looking at them too, but neither of the two seemed really shocked and Sakura even looked pleased.

Had he really missed something?

He moved Kari towards the two so he could ask them about it. When he was beside them he turned his head to Naruto who looked up to him confusing visible in his blue eyes. "Na…"

He didn't come any further cause suddenly a big fog came into the room and people started screaming.

He felt Kari being pulled out of his arms but before he could react he felt a different pair of soft hands in his, reassuring him with a small squeeze that it was alright. He didn't recognize the soft hands in his, nor the features of the girl in front of him in the fog. "Who?" "It's alright Kakashi-sensei…remember Sasuke to trace my headband." Kakashi blinked as he recognized the voice. "Naruto?" He grabbed for the pair of hands that had let go of him but he grabbed into thin air. "Naruto?….Naruto?" He had his sharingan activated but he couldn't see through the mist as he felt in front of him. He felt someone beside him pull on his arm and he let himself be dragged along as he thought he recognized Sasuke's raw hands. "Sasuke?" "Hn." Confirmed that it was Sasuke Kakashi relaxed. There was no way Sasuke would let anything happen to Naruto. As they reached the side of the room the fog disappeared again and they could hear the lord scream. "Kari…Kari!"

Kakashi signed as he realized that he had failed to protect the Lord's daughter. "Father I'm here." Surprised he looked at the source of the voice and saw that Sasuke was standing next to the girl and Sakura and Sai behind her. The three off them had protected her. He signed relieved as the lord hugged his daughter. "You protected my daughter. Good job." "We're not finished yet." They all turned towards Sasuke who was looking at a tracking device. "What do you mean?" Mauin asked.

"Naruto traded places with you're daughter to be able to track him." Kakashi remembered Naruto's words. "The headband. You put a tracking device in it?" Sasuke nodded. "We agreed on that while we were preparing. Instead of her they would take him and he'd be able to defeat them."

"He, Naruto? What are you talking about? Where is Naru?" Mauin and Kari looked confused at the four shinobi.

The four looked at them as they realized that the two still didn't have a clue.

Kakashi turned to them. "Naru switched places with you're daughter. He's taken at the moment." "He?" Kari asked. "Hai, he. Naru's name is actually Naruto and he's a boy. For this assignment we were told that one of the boy's had to dress up as a girl and the choice fell on Naruto." "But…but… she looked so much like a girl… everyone was saying how cute she was." Sakura chuckled. "That's why he was chosen. He was perfect for the job."

"They stopped moving." Everyone turned to Sasuke who was looking at the tracing device. "Where?" "About seven miles southwest from here." "Alright. Sasuke you stay here to protect Kari in case they come back." "I'm not staying here." "Sasuke listen to me.." "I'm going." Sasuke looked into Kakashi's eyes with a killer intent that made the Jounin take a step backwards. "If they have touched Naruto I am going to kill them." "Sasuke-kun…we know you care for Naruto. We all do, but we have to think logical right now. Someone needs to stay here to protect Kari." "Then let Sai stay. We might need Sakura's strength." Kakashi signed as he gave in, realizing he would never win from the Uchiha in this. "Alright, Sai you stay here. Sasuke, Sakura you two go with me."

Sai nodded before he turned to Sasuke. "I know you will…but still be careful and bring Naruto-kun back safely." Sasuke looked at Sai for a moment before he nodded. "Count on it."

The three took off, leaving Sai behind with the confused crowd. He turned toward it and signed. "Guess we have some explaining to do." He looked at Kari who looked at him confused as well and he signed again. "Lots of explaining."……………………………………………………..

TBC

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yay another chappie finished!

Please review for reviews are highly appreciated and really needed for new idea's.


	4. unexpected surprises

Chapter 4 UNEXPECTED SURPRISES

Disclaimer: I own Naruto! I always have and always will own Naruto!…in my dreams only though but that doesn't matter I still own it there and I am a millionaire and speak perfect English….yeah….so…I guess I still don't own Naruto.

I do own Mauin, Kari, Hunaichi and every other character you don't recognize.

Pairing: Sasunaru, Kakashi/Iruka, Sai/Sakura

Special thanks to: AireoJet, DramaQueen674958, Tobi54, ddd, RaitenKutsune for their review and the four down below here that I had to answer to.

Hawk wing: hahahahaha yeah poor Sai, don't worry he isn't going to socialize, just wait and see, it will be explained.

Samairi: glad you liked the chapter and for the awesomeness….blush…thank you so much!

Dragondreamer99 (Ralisa): don't throw yourself at my feet, if you do that you can't update you're fic! You keep making me blush aint you hahahahahaha, Sakura was never weak so I have no reason to make her seem that way… and Kakashi is sometimes clueless and sometimes observant, that's so fun about him. I know Naruto sounds sweet….to sweet, I keep trying but I can't get him to explode into rage or annoyance very well. Well….this is the last chapter so I hope you like it!

Xamorah: 0.0…… you'd really kill me in a most painful way if I stop now…. Why do I have the feeling you'd kill me for this chapter too? yelps and runs away really hard to go hiding from the hamers you throw at me

Naruto grinning: Hey Xamorah, best way to kill her is to take the fanfics away from her. She goes nuts if she can't read fics one day.

Me: Naru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I apologize for the lack of fighting in this fic, I really suck at writing that so I just simply don't include it to spare you the disaster.

For Jenna, for her great help with the idea for the ramen eating scene as an making up for the lack of fighting.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Last chapter_

"_They stopped moving." Everyone turned to Sasuke who was looking at the tracing device. "Where?" "About seven miles southwest from here." "Alright. Sasuke you stay here to protect Kari in case they come back." "I'm not staying here." "Sasuke listen to me.." "I'm going." Sasuke looked into Kakashi's eyes with a killer intent that made the Jounin take a step backwards. "If they have touched Naruto I am going to kill them." "Sasuke-kun…we know you care for Naruto. We all do, but we have to think logical right now. Someone needs to stay here to protect Kari." "Then let Sai stay. We might need Sakura's strength." Kakashi signed as he gave in, realizing he would never win from the Uchiha in this. "Alright, Sai you stay here. Sasuke, Sakura you two go with me." _

_Sai nodded before he turned to Sasuke. "I know you will…but still be careful and bring Naruto-kun back safely." Sasuke looked at Sai for a moment before he nodded. "Count on it."_

_The three took off, leaving Sai behind with the confused crowd………_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Kakashi ran behind Sasuke and Sakura as they quickly made their way toward the place where they thought Naruto would be held prisoner.

As they ran Kakashi wondered why Sasuke acted so protective off his younger teammate. He knew Sai and Sakura had a protective nature towards the blond but Sasuke seemed much more fierce full in it then them. He thought back at how they had been acting towards each other lately and how they had danced. Was it all for the assignment or was there more to it.

He frowned as he looked at Sasuke for a moment. For some reason he reminded him of the way Naruto had acted when they had been chasing after Akatsuki members Deidara and Satori to safe Gaara out of their claws.

He had realized then that Naruto cared deeply for Gaara, on a friendly way. While searching for Sasuke the blond Kyuubi barrier had been even more desperate, determent. Just as determent as Sasuke was now to find Naruto. Could it be?

Kakashi shook his head as he turned his gaze back at the road. There was no way those two could be a couple. All they did was fight with each other. But then again, that made him wonder about something else too. Back in the old day's before Orochimaru had come Sasuke had never been interested in anyone and ignored everyone that irritated him… except Naruto. The blond had been the only one he would react to on a different way then his usual 'die scum and leave me alone'. The two had grown close even though they were always fighting.

And after Sasuke had returned with Naruto to Konoha after killing Itachi they had grown even closer. Maybe…just maybe they actually were a couple?

He signed and wondered why he hadn't realized it sooner if it was true. And then they said Naruto was dense.

"Kakashi-sensei, we are almost at the spot." He looked up to Sakura as she spoke and nodded. "Sakura you take the right side, I'll take left. Sasuke you're in charge of grabbing Naruto. Be careful we don't know how many there are."

His two students nodded and they stopped before they would pass a cliff corner. Sasuke put away the detector and leaned with his back against the hill that provided the corner. Sakura took her place and Kakashi followed as he gave the signal. They crossed the corner and were ready to attack when they stopped surprised.

"...Naruto..." Kakashi blinked as the blond looked up to them. "About time you showed up teme!" "Stop complaining dobe. We are here now aint we?" "Pff. You made me do all the hard work." He was smiling and sat on top of one man A/N: Not the way you think you perverts!).

Kakashi signed relieved as he saw that he was barely conscious. Naruto catch him looking and grinned. "He wasn't really strong. It took about two punches to knock him out."

Sasuke moved to him and reached out his hand. Naruto took it and let himself be helped up. As he was up Sasuke held him still. "You know..?" He looked at Naruto's features as he held him on a little distance. "What you know teme?" Sasuke smirked. "I think I like you better as a boy." Naruto's eyes grew slightly larger as he blushed. "You better cause I'm not going to keep dressed like this!" Sasuke chuckled.

Kakashi's eyes grew wide. Sasuke Uchiha chuckled….The Sasuke Uchiha…was chuckling? His mouth hung open under need his mask as he looked at his two students. Sakura catch his look and laughed. "I don't think he had realized it already guy's." The two boy's looked at their sensei and Naruto walked to him. "Kakashi-sensei? Everything alright?" His eyes were filled with concern and worry. Kakashi looked at him. "Yeah I'm fine Naruto. Just surprised to see Sasuke chuckle, that's all." Naruto turned towards Sasuke as Kakashi said that and looked at him closely. Sasuke leaned backward. "Keep you're distance dobe." "Oh shut up teme, you never say that when we're alone!" Sasuke's cheeks colored slightly. "Shut it Naruto." Naruto ignored him as he turned back to Kakashi.

"Why is it so surprising that he chuckled? He does that half of the time we're together and believe me those chuckles are scarier then the one he used just now. At least this one was decent and not maniac like." At that Kakashi's eyes grew even wider as Sakura groaned. "That is to much details Naruto. I don't need to know about you're love life."

"Kakashi gasped as he realized just what exactly they were talking about. "Just how long have you two been together?" He snapped. Naruto blinked and looked at Sasuke. "I guess about two years, why?" "Two….Two years? Why have I never found out about it?" "Cause you're about as dense as Naruto is sometimes." "Hey!" "Sorry Naruto but Sasuke-kun is right this time." "I am always right Sakura." "That's not true." Sakura smiled at him.

Kakashi looked at them as his mind raced, it didn't make sense at all. Sasuke could have anyone in the world. If he gave a word hundreds of people would die for him, male or female. Of all people, why did he fall for someone like Naruto. The village would never accept them, not with their differences in status. The Uchiha was off the highest class in town, while Naruto was an orphan, a nobody. It just wasn't right.

"Why are you two together anyway, you're from totally different status right?" Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other and Sasuke looked down looking sad.

Sakura catch his look and quickly changed the subject saying. "What are we going to do with this guy?" Kakashi looked from Sasuke to the man. "We'll take him back to the lord and let him decide what to do with him." His three students nodded and took out some kunai as they forced the man up. "Walk." Without any arguing or resistance the man started walking as he kept glancing at Naruto.

Sasuke catch his glance and moved the kunai closer to him. "Don't even think about it." The man gulped. "I don't have a death wish, that kid is a maniac."

Sakura chuckled as Naruto objected. "I'm not a maniac, you are just really weak!" The man muttered something before he saw Sasuke's eyes narrow and quickly looked down again.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke who turned his gaze away from him as he walked on, a oblivious hurt look on his face. Naruto signed and followed Sasuke as they walked. A bit confused Kakashi started to walk as well, choosing to ignore Sasuke's sudden change.

As they walked down the road again Kakashi looked at the man. "What were you trying to abduct the Lord's daughter for anyway?" The man looked up, causing his black hair to fall backwards revealing two sad brown eyes. "I love her. Her father would never let me marry her for she is royalty and I'm just a low farmer. I'd never be good enough in his eyes so I decided to be together I'd kidnap her." Naruto looked at the man. "You did that because you were in love?" The man hung his head ashamed and nodded. "I wanted to take Kari, I never had any intention to kidnap you. I don't know why our plan didn't work."

Naruto smiled. "It worked alright, you just didn't count on me taking her place. What is you're name?" "Rico."

"How did you met Kari?" Rico looked at Naruto as his brown eyes started to shine. "It was at the festival three years ago. She was dancing around with the children and laughing. I asked her to dance and she accepted. She was so beautiful."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. He thought back on Kari's looks but couldn't call her beautiful in any way. Oh well tastes were different for everyone. He turned his attention back to the man as he heard Sakura ask another question. "Why did you think she loves you to?" Rico smiled. "She kissed me that night and we kept seeing each other every full moon near the river. She wanted to run away with me, but couldn't leave her father like that. That's when I came up with the kidnapping idea." "She knew she was going to be kidnapped?" "No, I planned to tell her, but I never got the chance."

"How did you think this was going to work? Isn't kidnapping someone just as bad as just leaving? Have you ever thought about what her father would feel when his daughter would just disappear? How Kari would feel?"

Rico blinked as Naruto spoke and clutched his hands. "Have you even thought about that?" "No…No I haven't...I just thought..." "People never think properly before they act. You should have asked the Lord first before you started to think of a stupid idea like this. How did you think you'd ever get the Lords approval if you kidnapped his daughter?" Sasuke shook his head. "People really are stupid."

"Sasuke…" Naruto looked at him. "It's true Naru. They just never think and act stupid." "People tent to do stupid things when they are in love." Naruto's voice was quiet and Sasuke stopped walking as he looked at Naruto quietly for a moment before a soft smile appeared on his face. "Maybe you're right. Just maybe." He added as he saw Naruto's face lit up. "Let's just go back shall we?"

They all nodded and leaded the man inside the house of the Lord. They immediately saw Sai coming towards them with Kari and Mauin behind him.

"Naruto you're alright!" "Of course I am." Sai smiled at Naruto as he stopped in front of him.

"Rico!" Kari had stopped walking surprised. Mauin turned to her. "You know this man?" Slowly Kari nodded. "He's….the man I love father." "What? This lowlife scum is….no, there is no way I will let this happen." Rico hung his head and Naruto looked from him to Mauin.

"Sir…. What is most important for you?" Everyone turned his attention to the blond. "What do you mean?" "Isn't the happiness of you're daughter the most important thing for you?" "Of course it is! What does that have to do with this." "You're daughter loves this man. She has for a long time now. If you love her, wouldn't you accept the choice she has made then?" "But he's isn't royalty. He is not good enough for my daughter."

Naruto looked at Kakashi for a short second before he turned back to Mauin. "Does that really matter. If you're daughter loves him what does his class mean then?"

"But… he isn't good enough for her. She deserves better then someone like him." Naruto looked at him and opened his mouth to answer when Sasuke cut him off. "What does it matter if he's not her class if she loves him. All that matters is if she loves him. If she thinks he's good enough can't you accept that then? She loves you, you're her father. If she's happy with him, can't you be happy for her?" He didn't look towards Kakashi but Kakashi felt like that speech was meant for him.

He signed deeply as he looked at the two. It was true that he saw Sasuke as his own child sometimes, and judging by how Sasuke was acting he could assume Sasuke felt the same even if he never said it. Naruto was off a lower class then the Uchiha in the eyes of the town. But as he looked at them he realized that it really didn't matter. He truly loved the blond, that was something that as obvious to him now as they looked at each other. And if people knew the truth they would know that Naruto was off an even higher class then Sasuke was.

Kakashi signed and stepped forward as he looked at Sasuke for a moment. "You're daughter is happy with him. If she doesn't care that he's from a different status then you shouldn't either."

Sasuke and Naruto looked up to Kakashi and he eye smiled at them. As he looked at Sasuke he could see the gratefulness in the boy's eyes as he looked at him. It was only then that Kakashi also saw the love in his eyes as he looked from him to Naruto.

Naruto smiled as he looked back at Sasuke before he turned to Mauin again.

The man was oblivious in torment with himself and his idea's. Kari walked to her father as she looked at him. "Father…" Mauin looked at her and signed as he looked into her pleading eyes. "Alright…alright. But if you ever hurt her I will rip you're body apart." Kari's whole face lit up as she hugged her father before she ran to Rico and hugged him. The man hugged her back before he looked at Mauin. "Yes sir…I would never hurt her."

Sakura smiled. "You made the right decision. After all, love can't be stopped."

Kakashi looked at his four shinobi and smiled. "Our mission is over I'd say." The four nodded. "Let's go home…and I'll treat you to ramen." As expected the blond peered up but immediately turned suspicious. "You're gonna run again when the bill comes up?"

Kakashi laughed as the others looked at him as well. "Not this time Naruto. This time we have something to celebrate and we're even going to invite Iruka."

Sasuke's face slowly showed a smile as he looked at Kakashi and nodded slowly. "Yay Iruka-sensei's gonna join us!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hands and danced around with him making the other yell at him again. "Idiot stop that you're making me dizzy."

But he smiled as he looked at him and took his hand and squeezed it. "Let's go back home dobe." Naruto smiled too and nodded. "Sure…teme."

Lord Mauin, Kari and Rico stood up and turned to them. "Thank you for everything." Kari smiled as she gave Sakura a hug. She nodded to Kakashi and Sasuke and threw a quick and terrified glance at Sai before she turned to Naruto. "Thank you to Naru…I mean Naruto."

The blond grinned as she hugged him. As she let go of him again she smiled. "And just for the record….you were a adorably cute girl….but you are an even cuter boy."

Naruto blushed as she pulled the elastics out of his hair, making it fall back into it's original form. She chuckled. "and by the looks of you, you're an rebel too." She turned to Sasuke. "Take care of him, and don't lose him." Sasuke looked at her as he nodded and took Naruto's hand again. "Not planning to, this dobe is mine and mine alone." "Hey, who decided that Teme!" "I did." "Oh…okay." Naruto smiled as they turned around and started walking.

But they didn't miss the last words Mauin spoke and Naruto chuckled. "Strange people those Konoha ninja's…strange…but strong."

Sakura and Sai laughed as they walked next to them. "Oi, Kakashi-sensei. Are you coming. We can't eat ramen if you're staying there."

Kakashi blinked out of his thoughts as he looked at the four and smiled nodding. "Coming."

He quickly made his way to his students and walked beside them as they laughed together. They waved goodbye to the three behind them and disappeared out of view.

Another mission was over, but there was no doubt that new ones would come.

But from now on Kakashi knew that the five of them would be even closer then before.

And like Sakura had said, true love can't be stopped.

And for Kakashi that also applied for their bonds of friendship.

On the way Sakura turned to Sai. "How did you explain everything to those people. They were clearly confused when we left you with them. And you are not exactly socially." Sai looked at her as an flash of an evil smile appeared on his face, giving her shivers. "I didn't explain…I used other methods to prevent them from asking to much."

Naruto blinked. "Like what?" "Like…huge shadow creatures that looked scary and making scary noises."

Naruto and Sakura laughed. "That sounds just like you Sai!" The black haired boy smiled. "They asked to many questions to make me just ignore them like Sasuke-san does."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled again. "You know Sai, sometimes you are really scary."

At that they all laughed again.

A few hours later they reached Konoha they reported themselves by Tsunade who was smiling at them mischief. She kept looking at Naruto and making comments on him that he was looking quite good as a girl and if he didn't want to stay like that.

Naruto could only growled as Sasuke grabbed his wrist and dragged him with him. Outside they picked up Iruka from the Academy after having Naruto changed into his normal clothes to go eat Ramen. Iruka didn't have any chance to object and was just dragged with Naruto to the others. After a short greeting with the others and a long hug from Kakashi, which caused the four younglings to be shocked, they sat down and ordered Ramen.

Iruka sat close to Kakashi as the Copy ninja wouldn't let go of him and was feeding him as he ignored Iruka's objecting of "I can eat on my own." The man was all mushy and clammy on Iruka and looked nothing like the strong feared ninja he was right then.

Naruto chuckled as he looked at Sasuke briefly who was hugging him loosely. The blond was sitting on his lap seeing as there were only six chairs by the stand. "Say Naruto…you're sleeping by me tonight." "By you?" Naruto grinned. "I've got other plans with you then sleep now we'll be out of hearing range again." A huge blush spread over everyone's face as they heard Naruto's words. Sasuke growled as he glared at the fox boy. "You'll pay for that tonight." "By all means go ahead." A perverted look appeared in Naruto's eyes and Sasuke blushed as the others chuckled. Ignoring the others Naruto turned his head to Sasuke and kissed him softy. It didn't take more then a second for Sasuke to answer his kiss.

As they broke apart again Naruto blushed as Sakura muttered "Kawaii."

Sai signed as the two couples were all mushy over each other and looked at Sakura. "Say, Sakura-san. Don't you feel left out with all these hormones filling up the air?" "Hm, maybe a little yes, why?" She looked at the dark haired boy questionable. "Just wondering." Sakura smiled. "We can do something about that lonely feeling you know?" "Like what?" Chuckling the pink haired girl smiled meaningful and leaned towards him as let her lips touch his briefly before she moved back. Sai's eyes turned into sausages before they returned back to normal. He looked at her as he cracked his head to his side. "Why the heck not." He muttered as he leaned to her and kissed her full on the lips. Sakura grinned in his kiss and answered it eagerly.

As they broke apart they looked up to see three faces looking at them shocked. Sakura and Sai both blushed as Naruto chuckled. "You owe me ten bucks Sasuke!" The raven haired boy grimaced as he handed Naruto the money. "You bet on us!" Sakura turned red as she looked at Naruto furious. The blond laughed nervously and quickly moved away from her. "I won't do it again…Sorry!"

He yelped as Sakura jumped of her seat and ran as she came closer. "Come back here!" She yelled as she ran after him leaving an confused Sai. The three others laughed as they ate further, completely ignoring the blonds yelps as Sakura catch up with him and the hard sounding punches. "You better watch what you say when you're with her Sai." "Yep, she can and will be dangerous." Sai swallowed as he looked at Sakura. What had he gotten himself in to…….

The end

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alright, I'm aware that this chapter is a bit sappy…maybe too but it just seemed right at the time.

For the Ramen stand…I keep having trouble writing the name of the show so I haven't included it

Kawaii means something like Cute for the ones who don't know and again I apologize for the lack of fighting…unless you include Naruto and Sakura.

now if you will ecuse me i'll go hiding for Xamorah and the knifes that will be thrown at me to kill me in the most painful way possible screams as i see a dark figure running towards me ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!

Reviews are really welcome!


End file.
